swsefandomcom-20200215-history
KotORCG Equipment and Droids
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide An Old Republic Campaign takes place during a time of technological innovation. New weapons and armor appear on the galactic market every day, and the constant warfare requires arms makers to keep abreast of the latest technological trends. Despite the rapidly advancing pace of technology, relics of older eras remain in active use. As some planets race toward the cutting edge of technology, others are blasted back to the past by widespread devastation. This chapter presents new weapons, armor, equipment, and Droids that can be used to populate your campaign. In this chapter you will find both advanced and archaic technologies that can add diversity to the equipment found in your campaign. These weapons and equipment are designed to supplement (But not replace) those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. Heroes still wield blasters and Lightsabers, and those weapons' statistics change little through the ages. The Droids in this chapter, on the other hand, are meant to replace the Droids from the Core Rulebook in an Old Republic Campaign. For this reason, the chapter presents a wide variety of Droids from all degrees, making it possible to use only the Droids in this book (And those you create yourself) throughout your campaign. Players already familiar with the setting of an Old Republic Campaign might recognize some of these Droids, helping to reinforce the feel of the setting for those players. Melee Weapons During the time between The Great Sith War and the final fall of The Sith Empire, melee weapons see a resurgence in popularity. The presence of Personal Shields and the abundance of Lightsaber-wielding foes in the galaxy lead many soldiers to become more adept in melee combat. 1: Can be Thrown Alternate Lightsaber Crystals See also: Lightsaber Crystals During the days of The Old Republic, Jedi experiment with different kinds of crystals as key components to their Lightsabers. In later years The Jedi use crystals from the caves at Ilum because of their stability and their connection to The Force. However, during the tumultuous period following The Great Sith War, Jedi and Sith alike experiment with different kinds of Lightsaber Crystals. Jedi heroes can use Alternative Lightsaber Crystals in the construction of their Lightsabers, gaining certain benefits, depending on the crystal. However, a Jedi using an Alternative Lightsaber Crystal instead of a standard Lightsaber Crystal does not gain the usual +1 bonus on attack rolls for a personally constructed Lightsaber. Essentially, the new benefit of the Alternative Crystal replaces the normal +1 bonus on attack rolls. Lightsaber Construction is handled as normal, even with an Alternative Crystal, though any crystal that provides any kind of Force bonus does so only for the person building the Lightsaber. Alternative Lightsaber Crystals are rare, and finding one could be the focus of a small adventure or even a special prize for a Jedi character completing a difficult quest. These crystals are not for sale on any market, and have no purchase value. Only Jedi who specifically seek out or earn them can use one of these crystals for Lightsaber Construction. * Bondar Crystal * Firkraan Crystal * Jenraux Crystal * Opila Crystal * Phond Crystal * Rubat Crystal * Sigil Crystal * Solari Crystal Ranged Weapons The Great Sith War saw the transition from primitive energy weapons to the more advanced blaster weapons that would become common in the galaxy within just a few short years. Though primitive weapons remained, the majority of the galaxy was using blaster weapons by the time of The Mandalorian Wars. 1: Inaccurate Weapon. 2: Accurate Weapon. 3: Area Attack Weapon. Armor Though many heroes choose not to wear armor, relying on their own speed and cunning to keep them safe, soldiers and warriors don armor to protect themselves in such dangerous times. Some factions, most notably The Mandalorians, make extensive use of various types of armor and are exceptionally adept in their uses. General Equipment A sample of common General Equipment available in an Old Republic Campaign is given in the table below. Implants Main Article: Implants Seeking to gain an edge against their enemies, military forces experiment with mechanical Implants designed to augment a character's efficiency. These Implants, which are inserted directly into the brain and integrated into a character's neural pathways, alter bioelectricity and chemical impulses controlling everything from reaction times to the release of adrenaline. Due to the complex nature of this technology, living creatures can have only a single Implant at any given time, though they can be switched out as needed. If an Implant is removed, the character immediately loses all benefits and penalties associated with the Implant. Installing or removing an Implant follows the same rules as installing a Cybernetic Prosthesis, requiring a surgeon with the Cybernetic Surgery Feat, although unlike some cybernetic parts an Implant cannot be installed by the recipient. A character with an Implant is considered to have a cybernetic part, making them vulnerable to Ion damage and imposing the same penalties on Use the Force checks as other cybernetic body parts (-1 cumulative penalty). Additionally, characters without the Implant Training Feat take a -2 penalty to their Will Defense due to the Implant's interference with normal brain functions. Implants can disrupt the body's ability to deal with system shocks, and a character with an Implant moves 1 additional step down the Condition Track when another effect would normally move them down the Condition Track, regardless of the source of the effect. Weapon and Armor Accessories The following off-the-shelf accessories can enhance weapons and armor in a variety of ways. Most pieces of equipment have only one accessory, though in some cases Gamemasters might allow them to have more. Gear Templates Main Article: Gear Templates In an Old Republic Campaign, a hero might have access to a wide variety of exotic gear with special properties not found in more common types of Equipment. Rather than list individual pieces of Equipment from dozens of different worlds in the galaxy- such as a Bothan Heavy Blaster Pistol or a suit of Arkanian Battle Armor- Gear Templates can be applied to normal Equipment statistics to produce an unusual version of an item. To create an item using a Gear Template, choose a basic piece of Equipment (Such as a Blaster Rifle), then choose one of the Gear Templates from the sections below. Apply the changes to the Equipment's statistics and effect as described in the Templates's description. Some Gear Templates have restrictions, either because of the Gear Template type (For example, Weapon Templates can only be applied to weapons) or because of specific prerequisites (For example, only weapons that deal Stun damage can have the Bothan Weapon Template applied). Gamemasters might rule that some weapons cannot be altered due to cultural or logical prerequisites; for example, since a Bowcaster is a weapon unique to Wookiee culture, it makes little sense for there to be an Echani Bowcaster. Droids Droids play an important part in any Old Republic Campaign. Droids are just as prominent during the days of The Old Republic as they are in later years, and many models are the obvious predecessors of Droids used during the Galactic Civil War. 1st-Degree Droids 1st-Degree Droids are medical, analytical, or scientific Droids. Specific examples include the ET-74 Communications Droid. 2nd-Degree Droids 2nd-Degree Droids are typically Astromech Droids. Specific models include the GO-TO Infrastructure-Planning Droid and the T3-Series Utility Droid. 3rd-Degree Droids 3rd-Degree Droids are typically Protocol Droids. Specific models include the GE3-Series Protocol Droid and the GG-Series Hospitality Droid. 4th-Degree Droids 4th-Degree Droids are Combat Droids. Specific models include the HK-24 Assassin Droid, the Juggernaut War Droid, and the K-X12 Probe Droid. 5th-Degree Droids 5th-Degree Droids are typically Utility Droids with low-level functions. Specific models include the S6-Series Security/Maintenance Droid and the T1 Bulk Loader Droid.